callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
M1897 Trench Gun
The M1897 Trenchgun was the first shotgun officially adopted by the United States Military en masse. It is a 12 or 16 gauge pump action shotgun. History The M1897 Trenchgun was a short, singled barreled version of its civilian counterpart. The main differences include a shorter barrel, the ability to use smokeless powder and the addition of a bayonet lug. This weapon was so effective in the trench warfare of the First World War that the German High Command tried to have it outlawed due to its tremendous power. The M1897 trench gun saw limited use during the Second World War, generally used by the United States Marine Corps in the Pacific, playing a decisive role in close quarters combat. In an interesting note was that the hammerless Winchester Model 1912 shotgun (or M12 shotgun) was more commonly used than the older M1897 shotgun, almost 80,000 Winchester M12 shotgun were deployed to the Marines, Air force and Military Police. It is still in the Air Force weapons file, though it's prevalence is miniscule at best. Call of Duty 2 The M1897 trench gun is usable by everyone, can carry six shells in its magazine and it packs a major wallop at close or medium range, often killing the target in one shot. Accuracy isn't a problem with this weapon, since the buckshot spread is pretty tight, even when you're hip-firing. Since you don't need to worry about accuracy, don't bother with the iron sights. Even if a target survives, he should be seriously wounded; enough for either your pistol or a teammate to finish him off. It's only flaw is the slow pumping action after each shot. Make sure that you feel confident about one shot killing your target before you fire, because your target might kill you if he survives and opens fire while you're still pumping. Image:shotty_2.png| Image:shottyiron.png|Ironsight Call of Duty: World at War The Trenchgun is a pump-action shotgun capable of one shot kills at close quarters. Though not as deadly as the Double-Barreled Shotgun in face to face combat it provides more accuracy, range, and ammo than its counterpart. It has a reduced 1 shot kill range in comparison to the shotguns from Call of Duty 4, and is only effective at very close range. Steady Aim decreases the spread and can be very effective for increasing the range of the weapon. This weapon can be very good for medium range combat if you use Steady Aim, as opposed to point-blank. If Steady Aim and the anti-recoil grip are combined, the trenchgun may even be deadly at medium range as well as close! This is because, if you miss, it takes a second to pump it, making you very vulnerable, however, the reload time is not very long. This can be better or worse than the Double-Barreled Shotgun, because with it, if you miss, you have another round quickly, although it takes quite long to reload after those two rounds are fired. Using Sleight of Hand as a tier two perk reduces the amount of time it takes to reload these two shells. Using Double Tap with the Trench Gun reduces the amount of time you pump the shotgun, giving you a faster rate of fire. Another interesting thing about the trench gun is that if you add stopping power it does not increase the damage as much as increase the range. This is because without stopping power it is only lethal at close range and will only scratch an enemy at medium range, but with stopping power the already lethal, close distance shots stay deadly, while the would be scratch, medium shots can now kill an enemy in one shot. For stealthiness , this gun can be combined with bayonet as the attachment, Camouflage as the tier two perk and Extreme Conditioning or Dead Silence as their tier 3 perk. Many favor Juggernaut over Camouflage because if you're stuck in a reloading situation , it takes more bullets for an enemy to kill you. This gun is often used in Nacht der Untoten due to its fast rate of fire, it can be bought upstairs near the stairs from the "help" room. Trivia *If you fire the M1897 in between someone's legs in Call of Duty: World at War both legs will get blown off. *The real M1897 was able to fire by holding the trigger down and pumping it, also known as "slam firing", making it fire much faster then a modern pump-action shotgun. This is why the Germans moved to ban it's use. Modern shotguns can't do this because they have a trigger disconnector, which means you have to pump and repress the trigger each time. In Call of Duty: World at War The M1897 isn't allowed to do this, since it fires like a semi-auto. However, if you pull the trigger to fire, release the trigger, and then hold it down while the gun is pumping, it will fire as soon as possible. This is also the case with bolt action rifles and tank guns. *The M1897 Trenchgun was Sgt. Sullivan's weapon of choice. *The M1897 is the only shotgun in the game that can attach a bayonet. Category:Weapons Category:Shotguns Category:Call of Duty 2 Weapons Category:Call of Duty 3 Weapons Category:Call of Duty: World at War weapons Category:American Weapons